Plumes
by Arbalete
Summary: Des Chevaliers d'Athéna sont envoyés de toute urgence en reconnaissance, sur une petite île grecque. Il s'y est passé un évènement plus que mystérieux les amenant à la rencontre de personnages inventés. O.C et I.C., ou l'épopée du Sanctuaire après la résurrection massive des Saints. Récemment : Plume nuit.
1. Plume cachée

« _Moi le ..., exilé de toutes terres,_

_J'ai pu sonder ma propre race et la voir croupir jusqu'aux enfers._

_Ait expliqué ses torts et morts, qui montent et descendent sur Terre._

_J'ai vu la nature des hommes et ait expliqué que la Terre, [ n'appartient à personne. ]_

_Surtout aux incapables déistes sans cervelle_

_Plus obtus, vengeurs, trompeurs et infantins_

_Que le plus pire des hommes sans ailes_

_Et au sang d'Athéna sur leurs mains._ »

Escrits du quatrième maître (dessin d'oiseau sombre) avant la guerre sainte du 18ème siècle.

* * *

Des tranchées de fumée et l'or de l'aube se tassent sous les lourdes lueurs de l'après-midi. Pourtant sans macchabbés, de loin, qui pourraient conclure à un véritable champs de bataille. La géographie de ces lieux montrent pourtant qu'il semble y avoir eu de monstrueuses explosions, au vu des cratères, de la végétation désintégrée. Plus près, entre deux ronds profonds et liés se trouvent deux corps. Celui de gauche est pourvu d'une armure sombre en miettes, alors que celui de droite n'en porte pas; la douceur de ses bras démontre une essence féminine, sous la couche de sang et de rocailles qui les ont recouverts séparément, dû à l'effondrement des couches de strates par cette rocambolesque dévastation, il n'y a plus rien. La terre stérile fait une immense tache grise sur les dunes de sable grec.

**« Wow!** Fit un cri se perdant vers l'océan. **Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**

La mission que devait effectué le binôme de l'impétueux Scorpion Milo et du glacial Verseau Camus était simple : d'énormes cosmos avaient été aperçus aux abords d'une petite île de Grèce, assez proche du Sanctuaire par voie maritime, en un complexe de peuplés îlots nommés Les Cyclades. Mykonos, comme la plupart de ces voisines, comportait une typique architecture : des habitations assez cubiques, basses, blanches, aux petites fenêtres, ou sa population restait concentrée sur les côtes, près des ports et contrées les plus fertiles pour les plantations et exploitations. Au nord-est de ce petit pays, il ne se trouvait donc aucune agitation, à part celle perçue hier soir par les médiums du Sanctuaire, et par là le Pope actuel qui se trouvait être l'infatigable Shion. Les circonstances avaient précipité la décision d'une grande convocation le soir même pour cet "outrage à la paix mondiale si durement promulguée", car l'on y voyait de suite les seules personnes pouvant, à la rigueur, commettre ceci en douce; c'était alors que la Déesse Athéna avait calmé le jeu, soutenue par le Chevalier de la Vierge qui argumenta ses propos par l'aspect géopolitique de son hypothèse, et la sincérité du traité récemment créé entre les trois dieux se partageant la planète bleue : Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna.

La voix plus grave et monotone de Camus s'éleva alors qu'il s'élançait au-devant de son compatriote, mouvant comme tous les combattants ayant effectués les précédentes guerres et étant mystérieusement ressuscités par des magnanimes déiques. Drapés des toges blanches locales, leurs ceintures de cordages se couvraient d'une fine pellicule de poussières et d'odeur de sel persistantes, amenées par les vents marins.

**- Tu as des yeux, mais tu ne sais pas regarder**, répliqua-t-il en reprenant la marche après quelques secondes de panorama, coiffé de cheveux bleus cendrés et d'opales plus profondes, d'une carrure légèrement moindre que celui, aussitôt, le suivant. **Des chevaliers se sont battus ici.**

**- Perspicace, **commenta son conjoint de mission, en progressant de la petite colline ou ils s'étaient postrés, par une chevelure tirant plus sur le violet, **je dirais plutôt entre-tués. Mais pourquoi si loin? **

**- Parce qu'ils voulaient absolument te faire ce plaisir.**

**- De? **s'offusqua le Scorpion, le dévisageant par derrière de ses pupilles d'eau de peintre.

**- D'une petite promenade.**


	2. Plume nuit

_Les guerres entre les dieux sont terribles pour l'aspect humain, et illogiques par leur aspect enfantin. Et les hommes sont comme la progéniture de ces Dieux vengeurs, violeurs, et malicieux. Face aux sept pêchés capitaux s'encanaillent l'amour, l'humour et les arts. Les messies sont semblables aux jokers d'une partie de poker; ils fourvoient la masse afin de sortir du paquet de cartes et de mener leur propre jeu. Car, lorsqu'on ne peut renverser le plateau , mieux vaut concurrencer l'ensemble avec d'autres méthodes. L'Humanité reste, evidemment, débrouillarde en toutes époques._

Escrits du 4ème maître (dessin d'oiseau sombre) avant la guerre sainte du 18ème siècle.

* * *

**- Te fiches pas trop de moi, tu sais bien que l'or, ça pèse foutrement lourd! **grogna l'arachnide en faisant tambouriné sur ses épaules sa sacré armure.

**- Car nous portons nos devoirs et nos peines sur les épaules.**

**- Tu vois, tu te fiches encore de moi!**

**- Gardes ta politesse, Milo.**

**- Ah niania nos devoirs sur les épaules, et nia nia nia nos peines... et nia nia nia caisson d'Armure de mes...**

**- Fais atten...**

Ce fut peine perdue, et le pauvre Scorpion dégringola dans le premier cratère venu. Il rebondit deux fois, une contre les bords du trou de sable, et une autre pour s'étaler sans que son coéquipier ne tourne la tête pour voir si tout allait bien. Les jurons et le bruit poudre levée par l'enchevêtrement de jambes s'entendirent pourtant distinctement.

**- Je continue.**

**- Humf... M... Comme bon te semble, foutue grenouille! N'empêche que j'ai un mec bon pour qu'on lui achète des fleurs. **

Le français se retourna, le sourcil imperceptiblement levé, et après quelque marche se pencha au bord du profond pour voir son coéquipier retourner un corps de lambeaux. Des cheveux courts d'un châtain aux reflets roux, foncés de sueur, les yeux clos, et le souffle précipité, dans les bras du Scorpion. Presque nue, ou son corps à la menue poitrine blanche comme lait peinait à être recouvert.

**- Ca vit! Camus, aides-moi à la remonter! **Cria-t-il du fond en la tendant en hauteur, à portée de main du Verseau, alors qu'un bouquin chutait à ses pieds, lancé par l'arachnide. **Y avait aussi ça...  
**

* * *

De biais par la clameur des flammes une ombre se répercuta sur les murs, au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle n'avançait pas, elle courait silencieusement. Son passage virvolta par légèreté, et éclair par sa rapidité. De colonnes en colonnes, elle dépassait les rondes de garde, qui passèrent en riant, alors qu'elle laissait à peine traîner ses pieds sur la poussière du marbre, sa silhouette furtive entourée d'une djelaba. Celle-ci, d'une couleur aussi sombre que le ciel de nuit la confondait parfaitement avec l'ombre des coins. Lorsqu'elle fut obligée de gravir un mur afin de se planquer en hauteur, la lune put apercevoir la finesse des jambes parcourant les dalles à la verticale. La voie libre et la conscience claire, elle parvint au parvis de l'immense bâtiment aux ogives rondes, se terminant en hauteur par une coupole. Les portes du salat s'ouvrirent comme une fleur coupée, les mosaïques d'or et de royal reflétèrent les lueurs aveuglantes des flamboyants récipients d'huile. Ils s'arquèrent au vent s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, puis moururent sous la pression de la bise. Leur fumée embauma jusqu'au plafond strié de voûtes aux cannelés aussi fins que de la dentelle. La lumière plus claire s'infiltrant et marquant le sol de dizaines de nappes rondes et fluorescentes. Au fond, lorsque les motifs de clarté s'espacait en rond, au milieu d'eux se trouvait un socle rond, suspendu dans le vide. Il flottait en silence, de haut en bas, en un mouvement continu de balancier. Sans ombre ni bruit, une plénitude émanait comme manteau autour du périmètre des muqarnas ouvragés.

Sur, il y avait un livre. A la couverture usée de cuir brun, les feuilles paraissaient d'une pureté emmaganisée au fil des siècles, couleur sagesse. Il avait la taille de toutes les bibles normales.

Presque tendrement, ses doigts d'enfant aux ongles sales effleurèrent chaque contour. La lumineuse lumière s'éteignit lorsque le mystérieux personnage le tira de son socle. Une sorte de fil se rompit, et les dorures des artistiques muraux devinrent rouges. Une menace en berbère retentit derrière, et l'inconnu, son méfait aux mains, se retourna. Il bondit sur la droite et enfonça le mur de pierre, prenant la fuite, sous les regards de l'attroupement à la porte du lieu. L'étendue des complexes de maisonnées carrées et sablées se perdaient vers l'horizon. Personne pour l'arrêter, ni même une âme qui vive pour le surprendre une nouvelle fois. En quelques secondes, il s'engageait déjà plus bas, l'objet précieux caché sous les plis de son vêtement bâche, les pas des gardes s'excitant, paniqués. Son sourire féminin fissurait la sérénité de son visage, caché dans l'ombre des ombres. Il s'évanouit comme il était venu.

- **Au brigand! A l'espion! Au filou! Au fils de chien! Le Coran de Mahomet a été volé!**


End file.
